Film Night
by Luffy619
Summary: Another LuNa fanfic, hope you guys enjoy


Luffy was not interested with what was on tv. He was bored out of his mind in this rainy yet hot friday. He was shirtless wearing his black shorts, for him the heat was not too bothersome but it was still annoying.  
But the raven hair boy was not alone tonight, sitting beside him was his girlfriend Nami. She too was watching tv but her eyes was that of boredome as his was. They been dating for a year now and things was pretty great.  
Luffy look over at his girl beside him watching the screen. She was wearing a low cut top and short blue jeans. He couldn't help but place his eyes on her breats sitting comfortably in that bra. For the longest he could never truly take his eyes off her large breats since they been together.  
Nami by this time took notice at his staring from the corner of her eye and gave a little grin. "Like what you see babe ?" She ask knowing full well where those eyes was on. Nami never minded him staring at her chest, he was innocent when it comes to most things but she knows how much of a freak he can be behind closed doors.  
Luffy grins back at her and moves closer, putting his arm around her so he was able to place his fingers on top of her breasts. "Shishi more like i love what i see Nami" He chuckled as he tickle her breasts moving up, down, side to side. Nami slightly moan from his soft toouching as she look over at him. "Keep this up and i'll miss the movie Luffy.." She says in a sexy teasing tone.  
Luffy grins wider as he plant soft kisses on her neck as he keep playing with her covered breasts with his fingers. Nami moan a little loud loving his lips on her neck, she took her left hand and began rubbing the front of his shorts slowly. "Mmm..so hard..i'll take care of you real soon." Nami moan out still rubbing Luffy's covered dick. "Nami..s..stick your tounge out" Luffy moan out with lust in his eyes.

She grins and slide her tongue out for him. He slowly licks Nami's wet tongue and sucks on it slowly. Nami moan loud feeling him sucking on her tongue, she grabs a hold of his hair and roughly pulled him in a deep kiss. Their kiss was rough and deep, some of their saliva coming from the corner of their join mouths. Luffy begins unclipping her bra, which after a couple of seconds she pulls off out of her top, tossing it on the floor.  
Nami pulls back and stood up in front of her lover, unbutton her jeans and slowly took down the zipper before moving a few inches close allowing him to pull them down. Luffy goes for her knickers, but back off a few inches. She licks her lips slowly as she caresses one of her breasts while using her other hand and slides it down her knickers rubbing her clit. She then took both sides of her panties, turning from him and look over at her shoulder and gives him a wink as she slowly bends over while pulling her panties down.  
Luffy was watching blowing steam from his nose, rocking slightly at what she did. Nami knew fully well what that does to him, how it makes him want to take her hard and deep from behind. Ohh how she knew how to drive him nuts. Luffy takes off his shorts and underwear off, sitting back down with his hard cock sticking up. Nami walks over towards him licking her lips once more at the sight of his member. Before she kneel down he told her to kneel at the side of him on the couch.  
She follwed her lovers request and kneeled in next to him on the couch, slowly she licks the head of his cock tasting some of his pre cum that was seeping out. Luffy moan out slightly throwing his head back. "N..Nami..ahhh.." Luffy reach up into her top and pinches her nipples, he then move his oher hand and slides it between her legs and rub her wet pussy. Nami with his cock in her mouth moans feelinh Luffy's hands on her as she picked up the pace bobing her head faster. Nami's pussy gets more and more wet with every stroke and rub he does with his middle finger.  
His finger then slides inside of her moist pussy, in and out for a few seconds before he pulls his finger out of her then licks his finger clean of her juices. "You taste really good Nami..very sweet." Luffy says to his love. Nami pull his cock out of her mouth with a pop sound. "I can't take it anymore..i need you in me now!" She says with pure lust in her voice. She gets up, swinging her right leg overhis enabling him to be kneeled on top of him. They share a heated kiss as Nami take Luffy's hard cock and guid it inside of her. She sits on it and it wasn't long before she starts moving up and down on his cock.  
"N..Nami..your so tight! ahhh!" Luffy moans out as he place his hands on her bouncing breasts. Nami moved up and down fast and hard, placing her hands on the back of the couch for support. "Your so big! my hips is moving on its on..it feels so good!" Nami moans out loud as she lean down and kisses her lover deeply gripping his hair roughly as he returns the kiss. Luffy massages her tits roughly as they kept their lips together. He moves his hands to her sides, ending up to cup both her ass cheeks and sink his nails into them. This cause Nami to slightly scream out. "Ahhh!" She bounce harder on him as she grips his shoulders.  
Luffy kept his hands on her ass throwing his head back as she bounce harder on him moaning as loud as she was. "Nami! Nami! I can't..!" Nami hushes him with a deep loving kiss before pulling back smiling down at him. "Don't you dare fucking hold back! Give it to me! shoot your cum deep inside me!" Luffy didn't need to be told twice as he thrust upward matching her thrust. With a hard deep thrust from them both set them over the edge as they came together maoning each other names. Nami lays her head on Luffy's shoulder while Luffy was caressing her back. Nami giggled a little with her eyes closed. So much for renting a movie tonight huh ?  
Luffy chuckled at this and shrugs. "Eh never was a huge fan of romance movies..ours are waaay more cooler then a movie Shishishi" Luffy gives his girlfriend a toothy grin in which she returns the grin as she sat up and smirks at him. Luffy knows that smirk, it meant he was in for something. She then leans towards his ear and whisper. "If you think we are done..just wait until i get you in the shower tonight Daddy.." She licks his ear slowly before getting up and walks towards the bedroom, looks over her shoulder and winks at him as she dissappers in the room. Luffy sat there with a shock look for a few seconds then pop up to his feet and turns off the movie.  
Looks like his friday was going to be everything but boring.

What you gusy think ? I hope you liked it x3


End file.
